


Scene

by CrowCircle



Series: It lurks in the deep [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCircle/pseuds/CrowCircle
Summary: Yamato likes to think he’s a pretty easy-to-please guy—someone who enjoys the simple things in life. Give him a beer, a couch, a TV, and a cute boy on his knees, and he’s good to go.





	Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t shame me for my swamp shipping problem. I know it’s a problem. I can’t stop

Things are as they should be, Yamato thought idly, taking a sip from his beer. It was late, and he could hear rain pattering lightly against the roof, maybe a hint of thunder. His TV was on, the next episode of a show he enjoyed playing at a low volume, so as not to bother any of his housemates. He was reclined in his favorite chair, tucked away in his room with the door closed, and there was a cute boy on his knees in front of him, sucking on his cock like a pro. 

Yamato’s fingers carded through red hair, his other hand still holding his alcohol loosely. He glanced down, taking in the sight of Riku’s flushed skin, long eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks since his eyes were closed, brow furrowed slightly in concentration. Yamato considered this angle of Riku’s face, one he didn’t see as often as he would like. Iori was irregularly possessive of Riku’s time and attention, though he would deny it if accused—and even if that weren’t the case, all of his housemates had varying levels of conflicting appointments with those of his own schedule, making it difficult to find a lapse when they weren’t already practicing or eating or sleeping. 

Still, Yamato thought, taking another pull from his drink. Iori is lucky to have such an energetic, eager-to-please partner for his sub-group. He can easily imagine Riku submitting to him every time he asked, waiting on his every word—

Well. He had him there now, didn’t he? Yamato felt the pleasure mounting in his abdomen, and took a breath, finally setting his beer down and pressing pause on the show he had been watching (it was getting to the good part—he wanted his full attention on it when it got there). He tugged on Riku’s hair, and watched those red eyes open up to meet his own, though he didn’t stop. Yamato took a moment to appreciate the sight of his cock disappearing between Riku’s swollen, shiny lips, and reappearing a second later, and over and over again. He sighed, then tugged again, this time with more intent as he rolled his chair back. Riku let his cock fall from his lips, coughing softly before he looked up again. 

“Up,” Yamato said simply, motioning with a hand. 

Riku did as he was bade, standing and immediately stepping forward to straddle Yamato’s lap, arms folding around his shoulders. Yamato hummed, squeezing into the plush part of Riku’s thighs, before settling on his hips. He’d taken the liberty of stripping his pants and briefs off earlier, and Yamato was glad to get straight to the point. 

Riku whined softly when Yamato pressed his fingers in, and he was pleased to feel that Riku had come prepared, slick and stretched already, though he played with him for a few minutes longer. Riku rolled his hips down onto his fingers, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his moans from escaping him, using Yamato’s shoulders to ground himself. Yamato watched his expressions with lidded eyes, scissoring his fingers for a moment before curving them and thrusting _hard_, hitting just right and making Riku moan, high and loud, clenching hard around him. Yamato tsked at him, pulling his fingers out. 

“Be a good boy and ride me, hm?” Yamato murmured softly, sitting back casually, as though there weren’t a boy on the edge of coming seated on his lap. 

Riku nodded, swallowing. He reached beneath himself, lining up Yamato’s cock to his waiting hole, and sank down onto him gratefully. He sighed in place of a moan, trying his best to keep his volume down. Yamato looked him up and down, from where their hips met and Riku’s cock bobbed eagerly, up the line of his stomach and his waist, to his pretty face and his parted lips, and Yamato is half-tempted to put him back on his knees. 

Riku sighed again when he was ready, and began riding him slowly, getting used to the stretch and still using Yamato’s shoulders for balance and leverage to move. The sound of Riku’s deep breaths, his soft exclamations and moans of pleasure fed Yamato’s own desire, finally moving his hands to rest on Riku’s waist. He began to direct the pace, pulling Riku down harder and faster until he was bouncing on Yamato’s cock, head thrown back and chest heaving. 

“Yes, please,” Riku gasped, tightening up around Yamato, his hips jerking forward. “Please, I’m gonna come—“

Yamato didn’t respond, only pulled him down harder until he felt the telltale splash of cum on his chest, and he sighed, softly lamenting the shirt he was wearing. He continued to buck up into Riku until he finished, marked only by a sharp intake of breath and the raising of his eyebrows ever so slightly, though Riku moaned softly at the sensation, slumped in Yamato’s arms as he was. 

After a few moments of enjoying the high, Yamato sighed and lifted Riku off of him, depositing him into the bed before grabbing a towel he had handy for just such occasions, cleaning them both off. He pulled off the rest of his clothes, climbed into his bed beside Riku, and pulled him close. Riku loved the aftercare as much as the main event, Yamato had noted before, and who was he to deny him?

In the morning, Yamato was sipping his mostly alcohol free coffee by the counter, and eyed Iori in his pristine school uniform as he stepped in to grab his lunch from his brother, who was dutifully still cooking at the stove. Iori was frowning a touch more than normal, and he couldn’t resist a jab. 

“Hey, Ichi. Thanks for letting me borrow your rabbit last night. It’s in my room when you’re ready to collect it.”

Iori looked over at him sharply, murder in his eyes before he stalked off down the hallway to the bedrooms, and Yamato found himself stifling a laugh behind his coffee mug. 

“Please don’t give him grief about liking Usamimi Friends. And don’t take things from his room without asking,” Mistuki chided, not looking up from the stove. 

“Oh, I don’t judge him for his love of cute things. I’m rather a fan myself,” Yamato chuckled, eyes glinting as he looked in the direction Iori had disappeared.


End file.
